<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Under Cloud and Over Cloud by Podfixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159685">[Podfic] Under Cloud and Over Cloud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx'>Podfixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, English Accent, Gen, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Reichenbach, Soundcloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his Fall, Sherlock travels the world to destroy what remains of James Moriarty's criminal empire. When things don't go according to plan and he finds himself in desperate need of a discreet means of travel, cue MJN Air ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Trumps Hate 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts">khorazir</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/595947">Over Cloud and Under Cloud</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir">khorazir</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my third and final offering for the Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 fund-raising drive.  Thanks to Khorazir's generosity, another charity has benefited mightily.  <br/>I hope you enjoy my branching out a little and trying a couple of 'new' characters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back's gone again, so confined to bed for a while. Nothing new for a few days, I'm afraid, but I'll roll out what's already prepared,. Time to read! 🧡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/chapter-2-402355604">Chapter 2</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been able to actually get up today, so I'll fix then end of Ch 2 soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>